


【天牛】朋友

by YunQGM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQGM/pseuds/YunQGM
Summary: 发生在2017年5月初的故事。
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【天牛】朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在2017年5月初的故事。

影山一出电梯就注意到阳台护栏上靠着个人，凑近一看，红发、手里还拿着本书，从页数来看应该站了有一阵子了。

“天童前辈，你好。牛岛前辈被教练留住了，要过一会才能回来。”

“是影山呀~谢谢~”

“不客气。”

影山微微点头后，往宿舍方向走，先经过牛岛的宿舍，然后才是他的宿舍。他一边输入密码一边想，AD的训练区和宿舍区是不允许无关人员进入的，天童前辈到底是怎么偷偷溜进来的。他推开门，往前走了一步，又倒退出来看了一眼隔壁紧闭的宿舍门。

天童确实是偷偷溜进来的，他跟牛岛本来约在路口的咖啡店。

“天童前辈，不介意的话你可以进来坐着等。”

天童啪一下合上了手里的JUMP，看着面前去而复返的影山，笑着答道“那就恭敬不如从命了~”

时值春末夏初，随着影山推开窗户，和煦的微风带着虫鸣和雀啼，与走廊沉闷的空气碰在一起。影山转过身来时，天童已经坐在了桌子上，房间里有且只有一张椅子，影山也不好意思让前辈坐桌子，自己坐椅子，就顺势倚在窗台上。

“不介意吧？”天童的手指搭在桌柜上，询问影山。

“请自便。”

影山的房间物品很少，最引人注目的大概就是桌柜上数量不少的排球相关的书籍和杂志。天童避开私人笔记本，一本一本看过去，其中还有零星几本沙滩排球相关的书籍。

“小不点近况如何？”

“那家伙的话，应该没什么问题。”

“哦~真是感人的朋友情谊呢。”

天童的语气带着点耐人寻味，让影山一时不知道该怎么接话。说起来，影山与日向同队三年，相识六年，却是第一次听到别人用“朋友”来形容他们两人的关系。乌野的队友会用“影山和日向”或者“影山和翔阳”来喊他们，外校的人会用“怪人搭档”，妈妈会用“翔阳”而不是“你的朋友”来指代日向。影山觉得，他和日向确实是朋友，但在这之前，大概首先是对手，接着是搭档，才会轮到朋友？

影山绞尽脑汁，只能干巴巴地回答道“天童前辈和牛岛前辈…”

天童饶有兴趣地盯着影山等他的后半句。

“的情谊也很深厚。”

“是若利先向我告白的哦~”天童用轻快地语气说道，仿佛只是在说“今天是个晴天呢~”。

影山微微张开了嘴，这次是真的不知道该如何接话了。

天童对影山的反应很是满意，开心地说“你很感兴趣是吗？”

“毕业那天，若利深情地对我说，‘觉，请不要离开我’…”天童一副怀念的样子故作深情地说道。

“飞雄会当真的。”天童刚才说话没有特地压低音量，牛岛正要开门就听见隔壁房间传来天童的声音。

“毕业那天你向我告白是事实吧？”天童一边反驳牛岛一边跳下桌子。

“嗯。”牛岛站定，由着天童搭过来。

“抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”牛岛微微点头致歉。

“您客气了。”牛岛的到来，救了影山一命。

“再见，影山~”天童说完顺手把房门带上。

“再见。”房间里只剩下影山一个人默默消化刚才对话里的信息。

“等我一会，我去洗个澡。”

“洗个澡的话，就不止一会了~”

牛岛闻言没有回头，他拿起桌子上的手机，“我给…”

后半句话被吞进亲吻里。

天童从背后贴近牛岛，左手抚上牛岛的腹部和胸膛，右手掰过牛岛的脸，与他细细地接吻。

后抱的姿势让天童无比清晰地感受到身前这具躯体的强壮和健实，他一边用左手描摹牛岛的腹肌，一边在脑海里复刻它的漂亮形状和肌理。这是一种纯粹的力量与美好。倒不如说牛岛若利这个人就很纯粹。

最初去“招惹”牛岛的时候，天童还以为自己遇到了同类，谁曾想牛岛只有在打排球这方面像个真正的妖怪。

“让我填满你吧，若利。”像他过去所做的那样，让牛岛的生活沾染上他的气息。

“我要把你从人间拽落。”所以，尽情享受这次欢愉就够了。

两人纠缠着跌进了浴室的小小空间里。

牛岛在身后一次又一次的顶撞里，难耐地抬起了头。热水从上方洒下，落在他的脸上，躯干上，两人的连接处，仿佛是场洗礼。

兴奋、罪恶、炙热、还有……

“若利，开心吗？”耳侧传来“恶魔”的低语。

还有…巨大的欢愉。这些情绪和感知齐齐涌向他的下腹。

白色的液体溅射在墙上，汇入水流中。

没有人留意到手机在桌子上震动，牛岛没说完的半句话是（我给）“预约的饭店打个电话。”

天童觉和牛岛若利沉浸在只有意识和感知的小天地里，俗世里的一切都与他们无关。

等天童和牛岛收拾好出门时，天幕已经从斜阳换作星月，街道上熙熙攘攘。

“预定的饭店去不了了，果然还是去吃往常那家（店）的牛肉烩饭吧~”

食髓知味后更觉得饿，但两人倒是都不怎么着急。饥饿与渴望合二为一，像个黑洞吞噬了时间。两人牵着手沿着河慢慢地走，不知己身是在现在、过去还是未来。

“乙纯！”

一对男女险些撞上了他们。

“对不起，我对多敏前辈无法抱有朋友以上的感情。”名叫乙纯的女性说完后就转身跑开了。

名叫多敏的男性一脸挫败地靠在护栏上，连看乙纯背影的勇气都没有，呆望着天空。

“这下连朋友都做不成了。”

“你懂什…么…”多敏向天童发难，话说到一半转过头来时，被天童和牛岛的身高吓到，天童还染着与高校时一样鲜艳的红发，看起来就不好惹。但男子看着天童捉摸不透的笑，还是带着怒意瞪了他一眼才离开。

牛岛始终在一侧旁观，什么话也没说。

「另外在接受热情大陆之类的节目采访时可以在‘当初的朋友’这个环节提起我哦。」

“谁会甘心当朋友呢？”

天童像是没有听到这句话一般，继续牵着牛岛的手往前走。

“明天我们去看电影吧，若利~”

“嗯。”


End file.
